This Greaser's Got My Heart
by TheEightiesQueen
Summary: A new girl moves into Oklahoma-Andy Johnson. She's thirteen with her fourteenth birthday in three days. Since her mom died when she was almost nine her dad has taken up drinking and smacking her around too. What will happen when she encounters our favorite group of hoods and falls for a certain fourteen year old. Oc/Ponyboy Rated m for language,mild violence, and safety.
1. Jumped

**This is my first Outsiders Fan Fic. It's basically set during the book, it will not be word for word. It's Ponyboy/Oc rated M for language,some violence, and safety. Oh and any thoughts on the writing style? I tried to give it a bit more,like, slang. To make it feel more around the right era. R&R! xx  
-Aleda**

It seemed peaceful in the town right now. I just moved here from a few towns over,so I knew where people stood. There being Greasers and Socs. I was definitely a Greaser girl. I have my beat up jeans-jacket on,it wore a few rips and tears from some things I'd gotten myself into. My hair is short for a Greaser,still greased up though. Somehow it still made me look tough. It was maybe three inches long,a little different in some places, and kind of wild,but it seemed to scare people off enough. I decided to risk a walk,I figured no harm could come to me while it was light out.

I was walking into a bunch of houses that were real close together. Walked right past an empty lot. _Might be a nice escape spot_. I thought. From my Daddy that is. He ain't always been the nicest to me since my Mom had died. She had died earlier on when I was real young maybe eight or nine. Daddy took up drinking and it didn't fit'em to well. He got mean. Real angry with everything. And I was what he took it out on. I had a scar on my temple from one night when he shoved me, I fell right into our table and cut open my head. He didn't even care. That was when I decided it wasn't worth the tears. My Daddy wasn't worth making my head spin and makin' me bawl myself to sleep. I ended up findin' some real strong glue in our bathroom cabinet and filled my cut with it. I could a done with a couple stitches, but that wasn't happenin'.

I guess I just got a little lost in my thoughts, suddenly I felt uneasy. I looked around me and I had been walking pretty slow 'cause I wasn't maybe a couple blocks from that old lot,but there was a blue mustang driving real slow-like behind me. _Shit_, I thought. There's no way I could turn around and there ain't anybody in the neighborhood I know. Not familiar with this towns hoods yet. The car suddenly stopped two or three guys got out,I realized then that I must have been walkin' longer then I had thought since it was starting to get dark out. The way they were stumblin' I could tell they were drunk. I wasn't sure if that would mean me gettin' away easier or not.

"Well, lookie here Bob. Looks like we've got us a little Greaser slut. Walking around at this time." I hadn't thought I'd been out so late,but it seemed like it kept gettin' darker and the darker makin' me more nervous I got. That remark made me mad though. I kept my mouth shut trying to control myself, I kept walkin' and spit on the guy that said it."Where do you think you're going? And after doing something like that." They advanced on me, but I tried walking faster,not even knowin' where I could go to get away. It's not like I could go bangin' on someones door to get help, they'd whop me a good one and make the situation out to be my fault. I finally stopped and they ran into me, I guess being impaired caused that.

I turned around,trying to start this off hoping they'd leave."Listen, I ain't lookin' for no trouble." They grinned,"Well,too bad sweetie. A Greaser like you automatically causes trouble." Before I had time to do anything one of the had managed to get behind me and grabbed me, pinnin' my arms down I struggled against that as another was trying to pull off my jacket. The third had a knife to me. I was still squirming trying to get away knowing it's hopeless. I was scared,didn't know what was goin' to happen. _These guys are gonna kill me._ That's what I was thinkin'. _After doin' god knows what_. "Glory,get _off_ me!" I yelled at'em. They all stopped for a moment, 'cause when I yelled I know it was loud. I opened my mouth again, but the one with a knife put it closer to my throat. His hand was unsteady from the cold and slowly more pressure pushed it into my neck Meanwhile, I could feel a bruise formin' from the guy holdin' on to me, he was pretty strong."You better hush up, everyone or the block'll here you!" His words were slurred,hand shakin' even more now. I was scared silly.

"Hey!" Somebody yelled out from across the street from us just as I shut my eyes about to give it up. I was dropped in an instant, barely catchin' myself before I fell. I took the opportunity to turn around and whop the guy behind me with all my strength, he was a fair bit taller than me, but I nailed'em right in the cheek."Awh!" He grabbed his face and his friends took off leavin' him running slowly,tryin' to catch up behind'em. Suddenly a group of about four guys had rushed across the street."Yeah,stay away!" One of'em said,he had black hair,greased back. The first one to get to me was a boy who looked about sixteen, he had reddish brown hair and the softest eyes I'd ever seen on a Greaser. He was handsome. "Are you all right?" He kinda ran into me since he was runnin' so fast."Sorry.."He mumbled."Yeah,yeah." I was breathing heavier than I'd realized."It was a pretty close call, but I think I'm okay for now." He looked at me a little concerned, the other guys he was with came bounding towards us.

A guy with darker hair and looked a little older than that other kid walked up to my and tilted my head up."Hey!" He let me go and I got a decent look at'em. He was just as handsome as the other with hair about a shade darker and he was smilin' at me. If looks could kill,these two could a done it."The others surrounded us. The older brother laughed."Are you two brothers?" I asked. Gesturing to the only two of their group that I'd really gotten a good look at yep. The older one tousled the others hair and laughed as his brothers eyebrows were raised."Yep sure are!" "Really,you can tell?" I nodded."Sure can." "Hey,anyhow,Pony did you see that? We should take'er back to Darry and fix her up." Fix me up? That was awful nice, and for Greaser boys at that. I wouldn't pass up the help, though I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me.

They started walkin' and one of the other boys hung back with me."Hey,the name's Two-Bit. You should come, old Darry'll fix ya' right up sweet cheeks!" He smiled at me. I nodded,"Two-Bit,huh? I'm Andy." He saluted me and walked off, he seemed pretty goofy. I started to follow'em before I lost'em, but I nearly fell down."Ahh!" My ankle was busted. I must have struggled more than I thought. The younger boy rushed back to me and everybody get walkin', stealin' glances at me to see what happened."You didn't say you hurt your ankle." He drawled,"Here, come on." He put an arm to my waist and helped me limp. Under other circumstances, I would have slapped any guy, that did that ,silly. I was in pain though,left without options. And this kid was cute, it's a shame that I'm not, and he's prob'ly older than me.

"My name's Ponyboy." He piped up."I'm Andy." "Cool." He was silent. He seemed a lot different from most hoods. So did his brother." My brother up there,that's Sodapop. And that,"he was pointin," is his best buddy,Steve. Don't mess with him, he's got some anger problems. And then that's Two-Bit. I guess you'll get to meet my brother Darry here soon." There was another one of'em? I'd never been part of a Greaser group before. I was one, but I've always been a loner." Two-bit and Soda took off racin' to what I assume is Ponyboys house. Steve started walkin' backwards and yelled back at us,"Whatch you doin' walking around all alone for?" "I just moved here,didn't think nothin' 'd happen in the light!" He gestured around us as we approached the house."It ain't light out no more. That's okay, we'll protect ya'." He winked. Ponyboy sighed,"Don't worry 'bout him. He's just an old flirt, Soda too. 'Course with Sodas looks I guess he's got a right to be." That last part Ponyboy said more quietly. Really? Does this kid not think he's just as handsome as his brother? If anything, I'd say he's even more so.

**That's it for the first chapter. How do you guys like it? R &R! **


	2. Getting to Know the Gang

**Okay so, I got to reviews and several follows :D This makes me happy. And when I'm happy, I write.  
-Aleda**

I stumbled through the front door on my own since it was only wide enough for one, so Pony couldn't help me. I kind a fell through the door way. I tried puttin' weight on my ankle and realized how bad of an idea that was afterwards. Lucky for me he was still right behind me and caught me. He led me over to a chair and told me to stay put and he'd be back with his brother soon. Then I noticed a kind a feeble lookin' boy with tanned skin sitting in here with me along with an older looking blonde who had a mischevious grin on his face as he smoked a cigarette.

"Hey there,honey." I raised my eyebrows at the blonde. "Dallas Winston, but _you_ can call me Dally." I rolled my eyes."Lay off, would ya' Dal? She just got jumped." Dally's smirk diminished a little."Well,she don't look it to me. 'Cept for her neck." He leaned back against the couch he was seated on with the other boy. "I'm uh..I'm Johnny." I smiled, he seemed so fragile."Andy. Uh,how old are all you guys?" "Well, I'm sixteen-" "I'm seventeen, but age is just a number sweetie." "Cut it out Dal," Johnny said to him,he still didn't seem to have much bite in'em,"And Pony in there is fourteen,his brother Darry-the one that's gonna fix you up- he's twenty,Sodapop is sixteen,Two Bit's eighteen and Steve is seventeen." I nodded."How come you guys let Ponyboy in, I mean, he's awful young for being part of hood gang."

"He's tough when it counts," Dally said,"and he's Soda's brother. Wasn't any other options." So, he's only fourteen then? At least I'm not the only one here that's that young. "What about you baby cakes?" "Oh knock it off. And I'm thirteen, turnin' fourteen in three days." "Awful young. Why you're just as young as our Pony!" Ponyboy came back into the room with everyone else and one older boy I didn't know. Presumably, it was Darry. He was carrying a stiff-backed chair that had come from the kitchen. He cleared his throat."It'd be best for you to sit here while I clean you up." I obliged, he was a bit intimidating. He looked older than twenty, but it was all in his muscular build and the way he carried himself. I moved to the chair and everybody squished together on to the couch in a pile.

They started pickin' up small talk as Darry began cleaning my cut. He told me to tilt my head up and relax my jaw, since the cut was pretty to close to my jaw. I flinched and sucked in a breathe as he applied something to disinfect the cut with."That's about the worst. It ain't to deep,but this will hurt a bit." I gripped the seat of the chair tryin' to prepare myself for him stitchin' me. I knew it wouldn't be too many, but it was my first time too and so I knew it wasn't gonna feel pleasant. I shut my eyes as he pulled the needle through, makin' one stitch. I was sure I could make it. Darry patted my back lightly,"Only three more." I squeezed the chair to get through it. "There." He said, as he broke off the thread. He had yanked too hard I guess and his hand grazed my side."Ow!" I jumped up,my ankle wasn't the problem now,my sidse was. Everybody looked at me as I lifted the side of my cutoff shirt up. I had a real big bruise going on.

"If you sit back down I can pad it for you, so it don't hurt as bad when it gets bumped." I raised my eyebrows, but agreed. This has to be the nicest group of greasers I'd ever come across. Though Darry seemed a little out of place in their group. I sat back down and he came back with some of the white gauze padding. He lifted my shirt up to about an inch under my breast and I felt a little exposed in a room full of guys."He must have had some bigs hands." I glanced at my bruise it showed the outline of fingers and everything. I sucked in my breathe inwardly as he had to put pressure on it to put the gauze stuff on. I glance over at the guys and they were all staring except for Ponyboy who was looking at the ground with his ears as red as the end of the cigarette that he had in his mouth. "I'm not trying to give y'all a free show you know." They all laughed, but didn't look away."Can't blame a guy,miss." That was..Mickey Mouse shirt-so Two-bit. Ponyboy finally looked up as Darry put my shirt back down and finished.

I looked out and it was completely dark."Look, I know we just met and all. But would one of you mind walking withme back to my house?" Soda popped into the room having heard what I just said,"Why don't you stay here? We got people like Steve and Two-bit who stay here all the time. Take your pick now though on couch or floor 'cause if not Steve will!" I smiled and went to join the crowd on the couch, it was pretty easy to get used to how things worked here. I also couldn't help, but to blush a little. Some one as handsome as Soda comin' through the living room dripping from a shower with a towel wrapped around him and he offers me a place to sleep. Soda wasn't who my eyes kept wanderin' to all night, though, as we played Poker until one by one me and Soda were the last ones still up and playin'.

Ponyboy was often the victim to locking eyes with me awkwardly on more than one occasion."Boy,Andy,you sure can make Pony go red." I laughed."Nah, he seems the type to go red at minor things. He's a real sweetheart." He smiled and got up to go to bed in his and Pony's shared room,raising his eyebrows at me,he playfully said,"You ain't sweet on Pony are you?" And he left me there like that. Now it was my turn to go red. Pony was awful nice and sure was handsome, but there's no way I'm sweet on him. I turned off all the lights and curled up on the Curtis' couch without even getting a blanket. I drifted away forgetting all about the fact that, my daddy was gonna be so mad when I finally got home.

I woke up in the middle of the night,heard something on the porch. I walked out and it was rainin', it was a little chilly too. I looked around the porch to see what had made noise to startle me awake and I found Steve crying."Steve?" He looked up at me. Clearly a little embarrassed. "What are you doin' out here at this time of night?" He stood up,"My parents got into it, I got in the middle..me and my temper. I didn't wanna come in and scare you since you were sleepin' on the couch." I frowned, feeling a little bad."Here come on in, you take the couch I'll make a floor bed." "Really?" He looked at me a little hopelessly. I nodded and we just walked back in, he was asleep in no time,but I was awake as ever now.

**Ponyboys Point of View**

**{starting from right when Soda went back to their room}**

I heard Soda come in and he laughed shakin' his head as he shut the door. I was gonna just pretend I was sleepin', but my curiosity got me."Soda? Whatcha laughin' at?" He looked at me and tried to compose himself as he pulled his shirt off to sleep. He quickly turned the light out, no doubt to avoid answerin' me."Oh, nothing kid. I was just messing with Andy." It made me a little mad to know that since everyone had left, and I had gone to bed early, Soda had gotten her to himself for at least an hour. "You shouldn't do that Soda, she seems like a nice girl." For some reason this made Soda laugh again."Dammit Soda,what now?" "Nothin',nothin' you kids are to easy to mess with." He pulled up the covers and rolled over puttin' his arm across me like usual. I didn't feel very sleepy anymore, but Soda was already startin' to feel heavy because he was falling asleep. I kinda wanted to talk though."She's real pretty too..not like the hood girls you see Dally with and not like a soc either. She seems different..she's got a real neat personality too.." I started falling asleep and when I finally shut up I heard Soda murmur, "You're in for a ride kid."

I woke up later to movement in the living room. In the Curtis' house I was kinda used to it, but Andy was in there and I was a little curious. When I finally heard dead silence again, I tiptoed out of our room and into the kitchen. I figured I could get a drink and see what's going on. I immediately saw Steve dead asleep on the couch and Andy now on the floor. That must've been the noise then. I got a glass from the cabinet and turned on the faucet, not really realisin' how loud it could potentially be."Shit.." I whispered. Oh well,I ain't got nothin' to lose know. This is my house anyways. I took a drink and got about half way across the living room before Andy sat up and said my name."Pony, 's that you?" I turned around. Somethin' inside my kinda caught when I seen her layin' there with her hair messed up from sleep and such."Yeah." I walked back to her and sat down. "I can't sleep. I let Steve in, gave him the couch and now I'm dead awake."

"Well, that makes two of us." I smiled at her. I was tired as could be, but somethin' in me just couldn't tell her other wise. She smiled. "Here you can get under the covers with me, it's pretty cold. I'm still sittin' up though." We sat there propped against eachother with the blanket wrapped around us. She told me about her mom-who had died. And her dad-who has done nothin' but drink and beat her. I told her my story too. I learned she had a birthday in three days and told myself to make sure to remember. Finally,I don't even know when, we both passed out against each other.

**I'm sorry it took a while! I hope you all like it. xx**


	3. Pony to the Rescue

**I've gotten one review! Haha, well I've got plans for this story so I'll continue. As always, r&r . **

**-Aleda **

**Normal Point of View(Andys)**

***Dreaming***

Suddenly everything just changed, the room went white. White walls,floors with nothin' inside the room. Except for one beat-up lookin' couch that only looked vaguely familiar. Out of nowhere Ponyboy was just sittin' there. He had on what he'd been wearin' when he got up last night-a shirt with the sleeves cut-off and some old lookin' shorts."Andy." He beckoned to me and gestured for me to take a seat on the couch. Something about his voice seemed different at that moment.

The word seductive came to mind. I shivered,no. I couldn't help, but sit though. Ponyboy smiled at me and quickly, but gently, he pulled me to him and before I knew what was happenin' he was kissin' me. It was gentle, but something about it was mesmerizing. Then out of the blue everything disappeared, but unconsciously desperate to hold on to that my lips kept movin' until I stopped abruptly.

***Dream over***

I can't believe this. Oh glory. What I had not been able to realize for those last few seconds of my very vivid dream, was that I had woken up. And had lightly,but not without leaving dampness, kissed Ponys chest. I guess we fell asleep together last night and so his arm was now around me and I was layin' right on his chest. I was a little panicked. Was Pony awake? Surely not, he'd have been up already. I remember him sayin' something about the first one awake cooks breakfast here. I waited a few minutes, listenin' to him breathe. It was deep and even. I don't know how he was still asleep, but I was glad. When I woke up my body had jerked like it always does when you wake up like that. Slowly I pushed the blanket we had off of me and sat up.

I gasped as I was met with a chorus of giggling from Steve,Two-Bit and Soda."Well, that sure looked..interestin',didn't it Soda?" Steve grinned at me as my face turned into a big old tomato."Kind a Steve. Although it makes ya' wonder. What were you dreamin'?" Two-bit chimed in,"It ain't hard to guess Sodapop. Hey, sweet cheeks. You should learn not to talk in your sleep." "I..wait. What'd I say?" I was going to try to make myself not look so bad, but if I talked in my sleep lord only knows what I said. Two-bit grinned."Oh, Pony. Oh,Pony, Oh,Pony." "Oh now, she wasn't _that _bad. She only said Ponyboy once." I raised my eyebrows. "Okay,I guess you got me. But it was just a _dream_ alright you guys? And it is _not _up for discussion with him." I jerked my thumb back gesturing at him as he was raisin' himself up rubbing his eyes."What?" The boys snickered."Nothin'." I snapped quickly,I got up to leave and Steve piped in.

"This one's a sleep talked Pony,talks about some real interesting things too." I turned around,stoppin' dead in my tracks and Pony just smiled at me and I felt something twinge inside me."Oh yeah,whats she talk about." The four boys looked at me and Two-Bit opened his mouth,"Oh you'd be surprised Pony. She talks about y-" I jumped on top of him and put my hand over his mouth. Childish,I know. And I barely know him,but it seemed that I was now a part of their gang and they were all real playful. Steve busted out laughin' and got up to go raid the Curtis' kitchen and Soda smiled at me. Ponyboy was just lookin' confused. "Awh,come on Andy. You know you wanna tell." I let go of Two-Bit and he made a zipping gesture and I got off him.""Soda, don't you dare. If you do I'll walk out that door." "Oh,well it ain't worth that." They got up leavin' me there with a confused Ponyboy.

"Do I wanna know?" I shook my head,"Doubt it." He shrugged and got up to go into his kitchen and he helped me up. He's awful sweet to be a hood. I didn't wanna leave his house, but suddenly I remember my dad."Pony,I gotta go..I..if it's okay I might be back later." He looked at me and scrunched his eyebrows together,"Yeah sure." I ran out of his door and down the street,I really didn't walk as far as I thought yesterday 'cause I found my house in minutes. I slowed as I got closer. Oh no, he was going to be pissed. I have to brace myself,it's worse when I cry.

I opened the door slowly,so far so good. Maybe I could sneak in my room. I looked at our clock and my heart sank, it was nine in the mornin'. He'd be hungover,still drinking and definitely awake. I cringed as I heard him open the bathroom door."Why don't you come here sweetie?" I looked at him in digust. He was still wearin' yesterdays clothes with some booze spilled on it. I walked slowly to him,not wanting to make him more mad. "H-hi dad." He smiled at me,and I knew what was coming. He slowly cornered me,"Where you been girl?" I swallowed the lump in my throat."I-fell asleep. I got jumped see?" I showed him my stitches thinkin' maybe he'd sympathize, but I was wrong. He frowned,pinning my arms hard."Fell asleep where?"

"Some,some friends. I just met'em. They fixed me,see dad?" I showed him again,he rain his finger over the stitches and pressed hard. "Ow,dad!" "You little slut you were out with boys. I know it." He threw me to the ground and pressed his foot on my stomach, not as hard as I expected him to."Daddy.." I shut my eyes to prevent the tears. Him still calling me things like that still hurt after all this time."Don't you dare cry you know what you did." I looked up to meet his gaze as he grinded his boot into me even more."Let me up,please? I'll cook for you,clean the house.." "No!" He yelled,"Just get the hell out of my sight. You wanna stay out with your boys see if I care?" With one more stomp to me stomach that barely missed my ribs-if it even did- he let me up and I ran for it. He usually isn't quite that bad. He'll smack me around,make me clean or cook.

It's not usually too harsh..I ran back to the Curtis' house. I just kicked out,didn't know where to go. I just knew I wanted to see Ponyboy..and hell,everybody else would be nice too. I got to where I was headed and lifted my shirt to see what had happened. I was bleedin' again,but I figured nobody'd dare stare at me like before. I was bleedin' and now that I stopped movin' I could feel it. I was sore as anyone could be."Jesus.." I murmered to myself,shirt still raised a bit as the door opened."Shit.." Somebody had said. I looked up to see..Dallas I think."Just..come in." He said and he walked out the door after lettin' me in. Lettin' my shirt back down of course I walked in,my eyes still burning with the pent up tears that I was too proud to shed. Johnny, that feeble lookin' boy, was on the couch and stared at me as I walked in. I heard a shower runnin' and didn't see nobody 'cept Johnny. I sat down next to'em. "Hi." I said,clearing the lump in my throat."

"Mind if I ask?" He said gesturing the the blood that was soakin' through my shirt. It was heavy enough to bleed me out, but it was just soakin' through."My..dad." That was all I needed to say and he nodded."I get it.."He said."I deal with it too,from both my folks." I had a feelin' this was him tryin' to console me."I'm sorry." I put my face in my hands. Not believin' that I'd been kicked out."He..kicked me out." I let out a little laugh that showed my stress."It won't last..but as soon as I come back. It'll be the same thing. See this,"I pointed to my scar,"I fell on the coffee table. First time it really freaked me out. Had to stitch it myself." By now I was honestly feelin' a little better,just talkin', but my eyes were waterin'."I'm real sorry. Look,Ponyboy 's the only one here,but I'm sure he'll be able to help you." He put his arm around me and we waited on Ponyboy. "Oh." I looked up and he was standing in the hall way between his room and the bathroom in a towel

And,glory,do I know that now is not the time,but he looked even more handsome right now. He wasn't built or anythin'-most greasers weren't 'cept for people like Steve-but he was flat-stomached and rather pale for something who's probably outside all the time. I smiled weakly,as much of one as I could work up."Hey." He looked at my shirt and back up to meet my eyes."I-just give me a minutes to get dressed. I'll,I'll help ya' okay? Don't worry." He rushed into his room shutting his door to get clothed. Ponyboy Curtis just might kill me,here I am battered and bruised with nothing to live for and he's being as nice,and handsome as possible. I chuckled to myself and Johnny just looked at me thinkin' it was probably just my stress again.

**I hope you like it,it's kind of short. xx**


	4. Beginning of Feelings

**Hey,sorry for the delay! I'm starting to get a clearer idea of where to take this. I usually just think it up as I write. r&r xx  
-Aleda**

Ponyboy damn sure meant quick,but glory I wished he hadn't of hurried. When he came out of his room I think I gasped a little as Ponyboy had barely finished buttoning his jeans when he came out in a record settin' time. Also, he lacked a shirt. He still appeared fairly damp, too. And as I gasped Johnny patted my back a little,thinkin' I was in pain probably. Which,thinkin' about it again now, I was. Ponyboy was a big distraction though. He took me to the kitchen and sat me down,the closeness of him helpin' me maneuver myself nearly made me faint. I usually didn't let guys bother me,but Pony was gettin' to me.

He left the room for a minute and left me with Johnny."The bleedin' looks like it's stopped. It looks like it's dryin'." He gave me a small smile that I returned,"Yeah. I'll be fine I know. I'm sorry to have interupted you'n Ponyboy hangin' out. It's just..I couldn't really handle him,y'know? Not today." He nodded as Ponyboy came back into the room with a ragged towel. He went over to his sink and wet it in silence, I felt like it should be broken."Ain't you gonna ask?" I looked at him wearily. He turned off the faucet and came over to me."It ain't really my place,unless you wanna talk 'bout it Andy. I can guess." I shrugged my shoulders,"Later." I'd talk to him later,I just kind of didn't want to in front of Johnny, even though he had the same sorts of problems only twice as bad.

Ponyboy kind of stuttered for a moment and awakardly touched my gut lightly where it had been bleedin'."I..uh." He cleared his throat,"Can you lift your shirt please?" I almost smiled,just because Pony was so sweet and shy about these things that I could see him start to blush. I held it off though."Ye..yeah." I was a little surprised at my own stutter,I really didn't think that that would happen. I lifted my shirt up the cut,which was about the same height as Darry had lifted it to tend to my bruise. ''I won't look if that'd make it better,Andy." It was Johnny who had said that,I looked over to see him coverin' his eyes."You know,you two sure are awful considerate to be hoods."Johnny just sat there keepin' his eyes covered and I saw Ponyboy smirk and my heart lurched a little bit.

"We're outcasts in our own group,huh?" He gave a sad little laugh as he dabbed lightly at the blood which by now was mostly dried,it was mostly bruised with only a few cuts."Well,Johnny is just too innocent to be mean to anybody. He ain't never did nothing to nobody. I can't really speak for myself..I can't figure out myself anymore than other people can." I looked up at'em and met his eyes. They looked so sad. He looked back down at his hands though at wiped all the blood off of me. I returned to myself a little,for the first time,really,in front of Ponyboy.

"Y'know, I am perfectly able to do this on my own." He paused and that red crept back up onto his face, I noticed now-since he lacked a shirt- that his blush covered his neck to a little bit."Uhh.." He offered me the towel and I took it and smiled at the ground. "It's kind of all done now. That's all that can be done anyways,I'm gonna have a hell of a bruise tomorrow." I put my shirt back down,"You can move your hand now Johnny." I smirked at him. I moved over to the couch,once I realized that these guys where gonna be my friends, I was comfortable in no time."If you guys don't mind,I'll hang out here for the rest of the day. I ain't going back home." Johnny joined me on the couch."Cool,it's usually just me and Pony,it might be nice to have company. How about we play cards?" He reached over and grabbed a pack off the table,along with some cigarettes.

He tossed one to Ponyboy and lit one for himself,then offering me one."Nah,I actually don't smoke doll." He smiled at me."Doll?" "Sure,you're just as sweet as could be." I picked up the cards and shuffled'em."What're we-" "I'm sorry,Andy. You shouldn't have to deal with that." I looked at him,he looked like he had gotten himself all worked up."It's nothin'. I'm used to it. Come on,let's play. Oh, and Pony,you can finish gettin' dressed now." There was that blush again,and this time, I blushed too and wished to God that I had longer hair to cover my face with. He nodded at me and smiled.

"Did you just turn red?" Johnny asked me,as he took the cards to start dealin' them."What's it matter?" I couldn't help but to get a little defensive,it's what I was use to. He shrugged."Guess it don't."

**Ponyboys Point of View**

I walked back to me and Sodas room real quick,I felt a little embarrassed that I had done that. Not only had I went out there like that,'cause I wanted to make sure Andy was alright,but I forgot, too. I glanced in the mirror as I ran one of my hands threw my tuff hair. What if she didn't think I looked right? What if she didn't think I looked good without my hair bein' greased up like usual. I laughed to myself and pulled my shirt on. I was bein' silly. I was,why was I even thinkin' like this? I took some grease that was on the table beside my bed and fixed my hair real quick,to put myself more at ease.

By now, I realized it was about two o'clock and Soda and Steve should be gettin' home sometime in the next hour. "Hahaha." I heard a laugh comin' from the living room and saw Two-bit come join our party. I went back out to join everybody and Two-Bit was playing around with Andy. It looks like they've got along quick enough."Say Uncle!" She was laughing and crying,"No,never!" I felt a twinge of jealousy. I tried to brush it off,I've just met Andy anyways. I've never really been with a girl anyways.

I marched myself over to the couch and plopped down,maybe a little to hard. I rested my head on my hand and the next thing I know Dally's comin' through the door. He almost tripped over Two-Bit and Andy as he sat next to me. He smirked,"What's going on down there?" Andy shrieked,"Nothin'. Two-bit damn it." She managed to push him off and she took cover from him grabbing and saying,"You didn't say uncle!" by jumping on to the couch and,somehow,right on my lap. My hands went to her waist instinctively,so she didn't fall and she fell sideways. Her hand ended up in the middle couch seat and she was laying on me breathing hard."S-sorry Ponyboy." She wiped her face,maybe one to many times and I noticed her face was red. She couldn't be blushing was she? Nah,it was just 'cause she was screwin' around with Two-Bit on the floor.

"I'll leave ya' alone for now. Hey Ponyboy,Soda made any cake lately?" I shrugged,still kinda feelin' mad towards him for some reason."I think there's some he made yesterday. There's no tellin' what it tastes like." Dally got up to flip on our Tv and Mickey was on."Two-bit,there's Mickey!" Andy said. How did she know he liked it? When did they talk? I don't know. It's none of my business anyways. He rushed into our living room,"Hey What do ya' know?" He sat down in the floor with the whole thing of cake Soda had made that nobody'd touched."Dall, whatchou doing here?" I said,trying to distract myself. He shrugged,"Got in a fight with Tim. Don't matter." "Oh." "Hey Ponyboy,wanna go to the movies?" Dallas Winston,makin' it through a movie?

"Dally,you can't sit through a movie without makin' a mess of things." He shrugged."Come on, Pony,what have you got to lose? You're just so bust sittin' at home all day.." "Oh all right." I stood up to go check the grease in my hair and Andy almost fell. "Hey!" I mumbled a sorry and walked to mine and Sodas room.

**So what do you guys think? Oh and also the movie they're about to go see is the one where they mighty Cherrie,just so nobody is confused. Also,yes clearly I'm changing the plot a little bit, but I am doing my best. xx**


End file.
